Tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir
by Black Sharne
Summary: Eh oui, tout ce que Harry voulait c'était pioncer... Malheureusement... La suite en cliquant sur le lien lol! Ma fic de Noël, youplaboum!


**Auteur: B**lack **S**harne

**Titre: T**out ce que je voulais c'était dormir _(Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?) _**  
**

**Disclaimer: J**e suis JKR, salut. (Enfin j'aimerais bien des fois, mais je ne fais qu'emprunter ses persos sans son autorisation et sans en tirer profit et patati et patata)

**Spoilers: A**ucun du T6, très chers. Et pas grand chose des autres, quand on y pense.

**Note: I**l y a un tas de références à des films et autres sur lesquels j'ai trippé avec des amies folles, ainsi que deux-trois expressions, je tenais à le dire, même si elles ne liront a priori jamais ceci. Je les adore!

**A**ttention, ne cherchez pas de cohérence dans ce que vous allez lire, c'est un truc fou, c'est ma **fic de Noël**, et on ne peut pas dire que l'esprit de Noël y soit, à vrai dire. Ca part _vraiment_ dans tous les sens lol, parce que je me suis lâchée sur ce coup-là, et c'était pas prémédité, je suis partie de rien, juste l'envie d'écrire un peu. Ca s'est élaboré au fur et à mesure. Je veux dire que **ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde**. Et si vous aimez pas les trucs **OOC**, je vous déconseille cette fic lol.

**E**n parlant de ça, là-dedans il y a des monsieurs tout nus qui font des trucs entre eux, et on peut pas dire qu'ils soient tous deux spécialement consentant à la base. Vous êtes prévenus.

(Ne nous en cachons pas, c'est un **slash HpDM**, si je vous jure, parce que j'aime varier :p)

Ceci est un OS. (Et tapé en une après-midi plus une soirée, ahahahahah! J'suis trop fière de moi :p)

_BONNE LECTURE! _

**

* * *

**

**Tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir…**  
** (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?)**

**

* * *

**

J'en ai plus qu'assez. J'ai le goût amer de la défaite sur la langue.

Je n'ai que cette saveur en bouche.

Et la fumée de ma cigarette. Une bouffée… Une autre…

Je me suis laissé glisser contre un mur, dans la nuit. Même ma baguette est restée sur ma table de nuit.

Je tremble dans le froid de cette soirée d'Hiver, vêtu de ma cape d'invisibilité jetée sur mes épaules nues et de mon bas de pyjama, seulement.

J'ai envie de rien. Et je ne veux pas avoir envie.

Je suis vide, apathique.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

* * *

Je passe mes mains autour de mon corps, je me caresse, machinalement. Mon corps a besoin d'une étreinte, j'ai besoin qu'on me prenne dans ses bras, car je suis seul, à un point… 

J'ai plus envie de me battre. Je _lui _ai encore échappé, mais…

Pour combien de temps. Je suis fatigué, les héros fatigués ne sont pas originaux, n'est-ce pas ? Cette histoire m'ennuie moi-même.

A quoi ça rime, tout ça ? J'ai envie de foutre ma vie en l'air.

J'observe les arbres, au loin, se mouvant au gré de la bise, leurs branches dénudées alourdies de neige fraiche et blanche.. Je suis perdu au milieu d'un décor à la Tim Burton, la nuit est claire, les formes bien découpées, et tout me paraît incongru.

Je déteste le whisky, vraiment, c'est immonde. Pourtant j'en reprends une gorgée, puis une autre. Le liquide infâme me coule dans la gorge, me brûle l'œsophage.

Je fais tourner l'alcool ambré dans sa bouteille, lentement, et mon regard vacillant se perd dans les vagues de miel qui se forment et meurent contre les parois translucides.

J'suis pété.

P'tain… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Mes mains passent et repassent sur mon ventre, redessinant les courbes de mes muscles. Elles sont comme animées par une vie propre.

Cet enfoiré de château est silencieux comme à son habitude la nuit. Rien à foutre que Mr Potter se soit encore fait écharper par l'autre dégénéré pour sauver le monde. Non, rien à foutre.

Et le sang sur les fringues, qui qui va nettoyer, hein ?

Bah ué, je me suis battu en pyjama, hein. On peut pas tout prévoir. Et en général on peut pas prévoir quand Voldemort va se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et se dire « Oula dis donc, et si j'allais taper le gamin ? C'est que je m'ennuie moi ! »

Alors Monsieur-je-suis-un-grand-mage-noir-et-vous-allez-tous-mourir-misérables-mortels se décide à préparer un pitit piège sympatoche pour attirer dans ses filets le sauveur de service. « Viens par ici voir papa… »… Euh, ué, le sauveur, c'est moi.

Bref, je l'emmerde. J'ai soif putain.

Bon, levons-nous, et allons voir le vide de plus près. Oui, car je suis dans la tour d'astronomie, ne vous l'avais-je point dit ?

C'est sympa, comme endroit. T'as les pitites n'étoiiiiles d'un côté … La verte pelouse que le vent fait ondoyeeeer de l'auuuutre…

Quand t'es bourré, y'a qu'à te lever et te prendre le vent, encore lui, dans la gueule, un p'tit coup de fouet, et ouladisdonc, ça va mieux.

Le monde est tel un bateau sur une mer agitée. Dans l'océan. Avec une tempête. Style naufrage. Z'avez vu Titanic ? Bah voilà, c'est ça.

Je suis trooop fort.

Qu'entends-je ?

Mon Dieu, des bruits de pas…

Que vois-je ?

Cet enculé de Malfoy…

Que vois-je ?

Sa bande de cancrelat.

C'est affreux, non pas eux, non pas lui, ce sale raaaaaaaat !

(Faut que j'arrête avec Tim Burton. Vous aurez reconnu l'Etrange Noël de Mr Jack bien fûr.)

Et donc, Malfoy arrive, et ses copains Crabbe et Goyle avec lui.

Tous ensemble :

But where is my baguette ?**(1)**

Je jette ma clope même pas finie par-dessus bord.

"Salut Potter" sourire inquiétant et voix chantonnante de la blondasse de service.

« Salut connard » sourire mollasson et voix éraillée du pété de service.

« Ca te dirais qu'on te casse la gueule, balafré ? » Ton qui monte et gueule vexée du monsieur aux cheveux jââunes.

«Oh oui, tiens ? Pourquoi pas ? J'avoue que justement je me demandais quoi faire de ma soirée. » Ah… Ah… Ahahah.

Je suis sûr je fais plus peur quand je suis décalqué et désarmé qu'en pleine forme et une baguette à la main.

Vindju ! En plus c'est Noël…

Oula… Wow… Il m'a pas loupé cet enfoiré de Goyle. Ouuuh… Ca y est je vois des guirlandes…

« Mets-lui d'autres coups histoire qu'il voit les sapins, les lutins, les cerfs et même le père Noël… » Chantonne méchamment Malfoy.

Bah dis donc en plus je parle tout haut. Tiens il me tripote les cheveux. S'approche de mon oreille. L'autre zouave me tient toujours contre lui. J'a-dôre.

« Alors Potter, on déprime ? » Susurre-t-il, avisant ma bouteille de whisky pas loin.

« Oui » Je réponds. « Je désespérais que tu répondes un jour à mes avances, grand fou. » Grand sourire débile. De moi bien sûr. (Vous avez déjà vu Malfoy faire un grand sourire débile ?)

Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy ne goûte point mon humour. A en juger par le poing que je viens de recevoir dans le plexus.

La vache.

A peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'un autre m'atteint à la tempe et encore un autre en pleine joue.

Je me sens vaciller et mon regard ne distingue plus qu'une forme claire et vague à la place de Malfoy.

Je vais vomir. J'suis trop bourré. Trop décalqué. Et en plus, je respire plus.

Oula, ça tangue.

Je me sens m'écrouler. Avant de sombrer, j'ai un haut le cœur et je rends mes tripes sur le dallage froid.

* * *

J'entrouvre les paupières. Ma tête… Bon dieu… Il me faut une potion contre la gueule de bois, c'est affreux. 

Je vois que dalle. Ou est-ce que je suis ?

Ce qui est sûr c'est que je suis dans une position bizarre…

Déjà j'ai pas de pull, je suis torse nu. Et euh, il y a des cordes qui m'enserrent les bras, et ça fait mal, bordel, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont être sciés si personne ne me les retire.

Je suis suspendu à des cordes par les bras. Et contre un mur, si j'en juge les pierres froides qui me lacèrent le dos.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Ca y est, mes yeux commencent enfin à envoyer des informations à mon cerveau à propos de ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Enfin, je distingue, quoi.

Il y a quelqu'un d'assis en face de moi, je crois. Quant à savoir qui…

Les alentours m'ont l'air assez verts… et argent.

Sainte Mère de Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce donc que je branle chez les Serpentards ?

Une minute.

Les formes se précisent.

La tache jaune clair qui surmontait la silhouette assise de tout à l'heure ressemble à présent à s'y méprendre à une chevelure. Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce sont des yeux gris que j'aperçois en dessous ?

Et la peau est claire.

« Malfoy… » Je murmure, et ma voix ne m'a jamais semblée aussi faible et discordante.

« Potter. » Susurre Malfoy, la mine apparemment réjouie. Il est seul dans la chambre.

Avec moi.

« Crabbe et Goyle regardent par le biais d'un dispositif magique. Ils voient tout ce qui se passe ici. N'est-ce pas formidable ? Je voulais juste un peu être seul avec toi. On a décidé d'essayer quelque chose. »

Il se saisit d'un appareil photo sorcier posé pas loin.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Son air de sale fouine s'éclaire considérablement tandis que je murmure :

« …Sale… Bâtard. » Non, je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il veut dire. Mais je sais d'avance que cela ne me plaira pas.

« Je vais poser cet appareil sur son socle, là » Explique Malfoy en faisant celui qui n'a rien entendu. « Savais-tu qu'il existait des appareils qui se déclenchent tout seul selon un critère que tu as déjà défini d'avance ? Ils capturent les moments que son propriétaire désire être pris en photo. Bien sûr, normalement seuls les inspecteurs du ministère de la magie ont le droit d'en posséder un. Pour les flagrants délits, tu comprends ? Mais avec mon père… »

Malfoy prend un air suffisant.

Il règle l'appareil sur je ne sais quel « critère » et s'approche de moi. Je dois être à peine à trente centimètres du sol. Je le surplombe d'à peu près vingt-cinq centimètres.

« Voyons voir si les garçons t'excitent, Potter. » Il éclate de rire et je blêmis.

Ma bouche est trop pâteuse pour que j'arrive à prononcer quoique ce soit.

Et avant que j'ai eu le temps d'essayer de me remuer pour lui échapper, il glisse une main dans mon pantalon et saisit mon sexe.

Je hurle. Je hurle plus fort que tout, plus fort que j'ai jamais hurlé. Ce n'est pas un hurlement, c'est un rugissement.

Mais Malfoy ne fait que hausser un sourcil, amusé.

« Allons… » murmure-t-il, « Tout va bien… » On dirait une grand-mère qui vous serre dans ses bras en vous caressant les cheveux après un cauchemar, sauf que lui, c'est pas une grand-mère, qu'il ne me caresse pas vraiment les cheveux mais plutôt l'entrejambe et que le cauchemar, je suis en plein dedans.

Il est vraiment en train de me caresser l'enfoiré. D'où lui est venue l'idée horrible de me faire ça ?

« En fait » Explique-t-il alors que sa main poursuit ses va-et-vient « j'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi le survivant était gay. Je t'ai trouvé à la tour d'astronomie alors que je me baladais avec les deux gorilles et tu m'as parlé d' « avances ». De là est surgit ma fabuleuse idée. »

Alors.

De une : Malfoy est timbré.

De deux : Les gorilles en question ne nous observent pas, à l'inverse de ce que Malfoy a dit tout à l'heure. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque que ceux-ci entendent le terme par lequel il venait de les désigner.

Et de trois : je suis gay. Et Malfoy est doué avec sa main.

« Enfoiré ! » Je hurle, alors que mon corps commence à réagir. Je me mets à me débattre comme un beau diable. Je m'agite en tout sens, tire sur mes cordes, mais rien n'y fait.

Malfoy vient de poser son pouce sur mon gland, et le meut doucement. Je suis perdu. Mon Dieu…

Et là, je gémis.

Comment ce fait-il que j'ai aussi peu de contrôle sur mon corps ? Bordel, ce connard est à moitié en train de me violer et moi je prends mon pied !

« Je t'ai fait prendre une potion afin de te désinhiber » explique Malfoy, qui décidément, lit dans mes pensées.

« Enculé. »

« Parfaitement… » M'assure-t-il. Je rêve ? Sa voix est rauque. Et sa main de plus en plus rapide, entre parenthèse. Bordel, mes reins commencent à s'agiter ! Je pousse mon sexe dans sa main. C'est trop horrible.

C'est trop bon…

« Est-ce que tu es gay, Malfoy ? » Je demande avec difficulté entre deux gémissements, sur un ton curieux qui ne trompe personne.

Sa main s'arrête soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demande-t-il. Sa voix est devenue basse et ses yeux orageux.

« Le fait que tu bandes ? »

« Enfoiré ! »

Et de trois coups de poignets bien sentis, il me fait jouir entre ses mains.

Ma tête part en avant.

Putain….

Il y a un flash.

Je m'entends geindre, et puis la vague de plaisir s'évanouie.

Je ferme les yeux et je m'humecte les lèvres d'un coup de langue.

Quand je les rouvre, à bout de souffle, Malfoy est en train de se déshabiller devant moi.

Et…

Ce mec a un physique de mannequin.

Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment, non de non, dans une situation pareille il arrive à me faire sentir de la sorte ?

Je veux dire :

Je viens à peine de me descendre une bouteille de whisky après avoir été confronté à l'autre taré de mage noir, complètement déprimé, puis je me suis fait passer à tabac par Crabbe et Goyle, j'ai fini par tomber dans les pommes, et quand je me réveille Malfoy essaye de me violer, et la seule réaction que j'ai c'est de bander ?

C'est là que je me demande : mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Oh putain, ce mec est gaulé comme un Dieu…

Vous savez quoi ?

Je crois que c'est parce que j'en ai vraiment plus rien à foutre de rien.

Quitte à me faire abuser sexuellement, autant prendre mon pied.

Cette vie m'emmeeerde !

« Euh, oui Potter, on avait compris. »

Malfoy me regarde, un sourcil arqué, un brin amusé. Un brin pédé, ouais.

Ce mec n'en a rien à foutre de prouver quoique ce soit à propos du Survivant. C'est en option. La seule chose qu'il veut de Harry Potter, c'est se le taper. Je le vois dans ces yeux de pervers…

Bref, j'en ai marre de m'enflammer tout haut, faut que je me surveille.

Il a fini d'enlever ses fringues et il se tient nu, fièrement dressé devant moi. Ce type est mieux foutu que le mec de mes rêves les plus fous, je vous jure c'est dingue, j'ai jamais vu ça. (Enfin maintenant si.)

Grand, pâle, à la fois délicat et imposant, sensuel avant d'être sexy… Sincèrement, s'il n'était pas Draco Malfoy, le connard qui s'apprête à m'enfourner sans me demander mon avis au préalable, eh bien…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je suis victime des boissons en ce moment. Whisky, potion… Mais dans quel état je vais être après tout ça ?

Le pire c'est que je saigne encore de mes blessures voldemeriennes et gorilliennes…

Je suis…

Naze.

Et je dis n'importe quoi.

Ca me rappelle une réplique dans un film : « Mets ta tête en veilleuse et laisse ton corps s'exprimer… »

Ah ouais. Halloween : Resurrection. Eh bah tiens, je préfèrerais encore me faire presser la tête comme un citron par Michael Myers plutôt que d'être dans la situation actuelle.

Non seulement c'est dégradant et horrible, mais mon excitation est positivement humiliante.

Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me regarder dans une glace après ça.

On m'appellera « Harry Potter, le gentil héros fortement porté sur la bouteille. »

Donc bref « mets ta tête en veilleuse et laisse ton corps s'exprimer. »

C'est ce que je devrais faire, ça passera sûrement plus vite.

Je parle, je parle, mais pendant mon petit dialogue intérieur, Malfoy a rapproché son corps du mien, et je sens à présent son souffle chaud contre ma gorge.

Il a passé ses mains autour de ma taille.

Et là me vient l'inspiration subite qui fera de cette nuit une nuit peut-être un peu moins mauvaise.

Mais ne vous attendez pas à une grande amélioration de ma situation au sens propre du terme.

On dirait bien que je suis voué à passer à la casserole. Mais on peut essayer de rendre les choses moins désagréables.

« Détache-moi » je chuchote. (A ce moment ma voix n'est pas capable de plus qu'un chuchotement.)

« Pardon ? »

Je sens Malfoy sourire contre ma joue.

Silence.

«… Et à part ça, tu crois encore au père Noël ? » Reprend le blond, rigolant silencieusement.

« Je peux pas partir d'ici, je parie que tu as jeté des sorts sur les portes.

J'ai pas ma baguette.

Je suis complètement déchiré.

On vient de m'éclater la gueule deux fois de suite.

Et puis tu m'excites. »

J'ai prononcé les derniers mots à contrecœur, si bas que Malfoy a dû poser son oreille contre ma bouche pour m'entendre.

Je le sens frémir à la fin de ma tirade.

« Voyez-vous ça… » dit-il, l'air à la fois hilare et mauvais.

Il lance sa main entre mes jambes et agrippe mes testicules.

Je rugis de douleur.

« Mais c'est vrai ça… Tu es à nouveau dur. Dur pour moi. »

Il sourit à présent, l'air songeur, puis me lâche.

Je reprends ma respiration dont je n'avais pas eu conscience qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

Il prend sa baguette puis murmure un « _Finite incantatem_ » et je me retrouve à m'écrouler par terre, entraînant dans ma chute les cordes à présent desserrées.

A peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits que le blond dégénéré m'empoigne d'un bras, me forçant à me relever, et me traîne vers son lit. Un peu comme un enfant tirerait son père par la manche pour qu'il lui raconte une histoire.

Son lit. Je n'y avais pas encore fait attention. Nous sommes donc dans la chambre de préfet de Malfoy.

Maintenant, j'y fais très attention à son lit puisque Malfoy vient de me jeter dessus et que mon visage est profondément encastré dans le matelas moelleux.

Je suis incapable du moindre geste.

Là je sens qu'une main me prend l'épaule et me retourne et je me retrouve face à Malfoy, son visage en gros plan devant le mien. Il se saisit de mon nez qu'il serre très fort et m'ouvre la bouche très grand sans que je puisse rien faire pour me défendre.

Il tient un flacon sans bouchon dans une main et s'empresse d'en vider le contenu dans ma gorge.

Je fais des efforts monstres pour ne pas m'étouffer.

« Pour que tu sois actif, mais pas trop. » Me dit-il simplement en guise d'explication, tout en s'appliquant à lécher les gouttes aux commissures de mes lèvres.

Je me rends compte soudain que la potion fait son effet quand je me sens brutalement ragaillardi, sans pour autant être dans une forme extraordinaire.

Je m'empresse de lui répondre en prenant son visage en coupe et en le retournant à moitié en dessous de moi pour embrasser cette sale fouine.

Je gémis, et avec autant de dégoût que d'envie je passe une main sur son torse et me mets à lui caresser les flancs.

Malfoy me laisse faire, apparemment sans voix, pour une fois. Il doit être surpris que j'ai en effet sincèrement envie de lui.

Je glisse contre lui et parsème son corps de baisers qui n'ont rien de tendre ou de sensuel et tout d'excitant et de sexy.

Il se tortille contre moi, son corps ondulant doucement contre ma peau.

Ce mec est vraiment _hot_.

Mais sincèrement. J'aurais préféré ne jamais le baiser, même si c'est sûrement le coup du siècle au pieu, plutôt que de vivre ça.

C'est pire que tout, car je suis aux commandes de mon propre viol. Je désire ce gars et…

J'ai honte.

« Ah… » Je gémis.

Et oui. C'est bon la honte. Ah, ah.

On se caresse encore longuement, et puis soudain il glisse à nouveau sa main dans mon pantalon et je me cambre.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. » (et voici Janis dans _Friends_)

« Tu peux te contenter de m'appeler Draco. » Sourit Malfoy avec indulgence.

« … Enfoiré »

C'est tout ce que je trouve à répondre, tandis que je me tords de plus en plus, sa main faisant des aller-et-venues vigoureux sur moi.

La deuxième fois qu'il me masturbe et c'est toujours aussi bon.

Je me redresse d'un coup, sa main toujours sur mon sexe et je me mets à cheval sur ses genoux, me collant à lui.

Je ne suis pas un mec petit. Je ne suis pas un mec frêle, je suis plutôt élancé et bien gaulé. Je suis un mec, point. Et Petit Malfoy, sous moi, a l'air d'approuver.

Je commence à remuer des fesses sur le blond qui s'est également redressé et se retrouve à présent assis. Il a l'air de plus en plus surpris et satisfait de ma conduite.

Je frotte mon ventre contre le sien en posant ma tête dans son cou.

Je porte encore mon pantalon et pas lui, et apparemment ça l'excite.

Sa main est plus rapide. Mon souffle plus rare. Bon Dieu, je vais venir encore une fois.

Je gémis fort, de plus en plus fort, bougeant les reins en cadence, massant son sexe de mes fesses en même temps.

Et je jouis.

Mon sperme éclabousse son ventre blanc.

Bordel, c'est bon…

Je suis une sale merde. Je suis horrible et dégueulasse.

Je suis….

C'est trop bon.

Privé de mes forces, je m'affale sur Malfoy.

Mais à peine j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle qu'il me force à soulever les reins.

Ses mains glissent sur mes hanches et il baisse mon pantalon.

Peu à peu.

Jusqu'à découvrir mes fesses.

Son menton posé sur mon épaule, je sais qu'il observe mon postérieur par-dessus mon dos. D'ailleurs je sens sa pomme d'Adam remonter et redescendre dans un bruit de déglutition affamé.

_Il y a quelque chose…_

… _Qui ne va pas._

Sa main glisse sur mon dos, s'adaptant à la moindre courbure de mon corps.

_Un truc…_

_Qui va pas, là._

Et l'un de ces doigts arrive au sommet de la raie de me fesses.

C'est lent.

Langoureux.

Et ça descend.

Putain.

Y'a un truc… 

_C'est plus bon, là. Ca le fait pas. Pas du tout._

Il touche mon anus.

Et soudainement, sans signe avant-coureur, je mets à hurler, à hurler plus fort encore que tout à l'heure, le plus puissamment possible, comme si je cherchais à faire exploser mes poumons, comme si _quelque chose avait cédé en moi_.

Je sens mon corps se contracter violemment, et incapable de me contrôler, je me contente de hurler à m'en déchirer les tympans, ainsi que ceux de Malfoy.

Je sais pas ce que j'ai…

Je suis pas une gonzesse… !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai !

Mon corps est comme _agrippé _à celui du blond, et tout est blanc autour de moi, blanc comme un flash.

Je n'ai plus conscience de rien. Je sombre en hurlant.

Dans un gouffre d'incompréhension.

* * *

« Harry ? 

Harry ?

Ohé, Harry ! »

« Ron… » Je marmonne. « s'ki s'passe ? »

« Il est huit heures. Et c'est lundi. Ce qu'il se passe c'est que t'as cours et qu'on va louper le petit dèj. Ca fait dix minutes que je t'appelle. Depuis quand c'est toi qui traîne au lit ? »

Merde, c'est vrai qu'avec les évènements de cette année et tous les cours de loupés, Dumbledore (et cette chienne de Mc Gonagall) a décidé de supprimer les petites vacances. TOUTES les petites vacances. C'est pas abuser, ça ? On bosse le jour de Noël, scrogneugneu, non mais où va le monde !

Mon ami me fait un clin d'œil malicieux, avisant mon expression renfrognée.

« Nuit agitée? »

Depuis qu'il sait que j'ai découvert les joies du sexe et qu'il m'arrive de découcher de temps à autre, il est très lourd avec ça. Mais bon. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Je souris faiblement.

« Sûrement » Je réponds en me frottant un œil.

Nuit agitée? La vérité c'est que je ne m'en souviens plus.

Ca paraît dingue, mais c'est vrai. Je me force à réfléchir mais il y a comme un truc qui bloque en moi.

Je passe une main dans ma tignasse emmêlée.

J'ai encore dû trop boire…

Et si j'ai trop bu, c'est que j'étais déprimé.

C'est mieux que je ne me rappelle pas de cette nuit en fait.

Je me lève et dis à Ron de ne pas m'attendre, que je le rejoindrais.

Oula, j'ai mal au dos. Aux côtes, partout. Et je me sens… Vidé.

Je pousse la porte de la salle de bain commune qui est vide en ce moment.

Je me mets devant l'un des grands miroirs et commence à retirer mes habits.

J'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

C'est bien ça. Des coups, des hématomes, des blessures suintantes…

Bordel, mais je ne me souviens de rien !

Oh. Tiens. Une morsure.

Et un suçon.

Qu'est-ce que…

Mon cerveau semble tout à coup carburer à toute allure.

Des images apparaissent, naissant peu à peu de ma matière grise, se déroulant comme un film.

* * *

Euh, ça y est, je me souviens de tout. Je suis effondré devant le miroir. 

Ses doigts, sur moi, ses mains. Ce mélange de désir et de honte.

Ce souvenir par-dessus tous les autres.

Un doigt, en particulier. Qui va trop loin.

Et le noir.

J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après. Comment se fait-il que je me sois retrouvé dans la chambre des Gryffondors ?

Putain !

Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

Je veux savoir.

….

Soudain, je réalise quelque chose. J'ai pas mal au cul !

Je me retourne, pour constater l'absence de sang entre mes cuisses et tente d'apercevoir mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je suis de dos, alors c'est relativement difficile.

Et là, je me rends compte avec horreur qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit au niveau de mes reins.

Bordel, ce connard m'a écrit quelque chose entre les reins !

Je tente de déchiffrer.

« Jo..x… N…l »

Je vois vraiment mal.

Je me rapproche de la glace.

Et les mots me frappent :

« Joyeux Noël. »

L'enfoiré ! Il s'est foutu de ma gueule jusqu'au bout ! Connard !

Pendant que je m'énerve tout seul, une partie inconsciente de mon cerveau semble se mettre en ébullition.

Je n'avais jamais expérimenté la sodomie. Malfoy ne m'a apparemment pas baisé. Ce qui signifie que:

…Même les connards peuvent faire des cadeaux de Noël.

Draco Malfoy, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, m'a fait cadeau de ma virginité.

Je me laisse glisser à terre, dos au miroir, plonge mon visage dans mes genoux et me mets à pleurer.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry » Je me murmure à moi-même.

* * *

Plus tard, je suis descendu dans la salle commune, avec probablement une tête de déterré, mais à coup sûr l'air profondément soulagé. 

J'ai mangé avec les autres, ri avec les autres, mais mon esprit était ailleurs, un peu embrouillé et perdu.

Je ne serais définitivement plus jamais comme avant car un ultime quelque chose s'est brisé en moi.

Mais apparemment, Malfoy a finalement réussi à sauver les meubles.

Je me sens… Pas si mal que ça.

A l'autre bout de la salle, un regard gris pèse sur moi.

* * *

Je me dépêche, je vais arriver en retard en cours, là, si ça continue. Déjà trois heures que je me suis réveillé de cette nuit de cauchemar, et toujours à l'Ouest, c'est pas possible, je suis une loque. 

Soudain, alors que je cours dans les couloirs déserts ( tout le monde est déjà rentré) je sens une main attraper la manche de ma robe. Je m'arrête de courir tant bien que mal.

A peine le temps de réaliser que la personne qui agrippe ma manche est embusquée dans un recoin du couloir qu'un bras glisse autour de ma taille et je me retrouve collé à un corps brûlant.

« Joyeux Noël, Potter. » Susurre Malfoy à mon oreille.

C'est pas possible, il est partout.

Il me sert plus fort et les sentiments de cette nuit reviennent, rejet et attirance à la fois, et je sens la fièvre me gagner.

Faiblement, je frémis contre lui.

Je le méprise, je l'exècre et je le veux dans mon pieu. Oui madame. Sincèrement je pense que l'hôpital psychiatrique est une bonne option pour moi. Oui, parfaitement.

Il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrasse lentement.

Et je serais incapable de définir ce baiser. Pas vorace comme hier, mais loin d'être tendre quand même. Je sais pas…

C'est un baiser mystérieux.

Ca m'énerve et ça m'excite.

Je le hais, et je suis soudain pris de haut-le-cœur. Mais avec surprise, je sens sa main caresser mon dos alors que je suis agité de tremblements convulsifs.

« Tu me devais bien ça, après mon cadeau de Noël. » Murmure-t-il à propos du baiser, franchement amusé.

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Comment… ? Comment ose-t-il ?

Il s'éloigne, et de même, je me recule avec horreur.

« Sale fils de pute. » Je grogne, et ces mots sont prononcés avec la rage la plus pure.

« C'est toi qui m'as… » Je sens que ma voix part dans une tonalité bizarre, pour ne pas dire qu'elle se barre en couille. Je bafouille et marque une pause.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je dis encore une fois :

« Fils de pute ! »

Mais Malfoy est déjà loin.

Il se retourne un instant, et me sourit, un sourire indéfinissable, un sourire qui semble dire « quelque chose a changé. »

Puis il se détourne et reprend son chemin, à l'opposé du mien.

Je reste planté comme un con.

Stupéfié.

Stupéfié par son sourire.

Une petite voix romantique à vomir murmure en moi que c'est le plus beau sourire du monde. Je lui réponds de fermer sa gueule, on est pas au Pays de Candy ici, bordel.

Ma main se glisse machinalement dans une de mes poches et j'y constate un truc inhabituel.

Une sorte de machin rectangulaire, plat et peut-être légèrement cartonné.

Je le sors.

C'est une photographie. Une photographie d'hier soir. Malgré moi, je la regarde.

Et je souris.

Et c'est là que je réalise : « Mais je vais être en retard en cours ! »

Je me retourne et pars en courant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

* * *

**Fin. :p**

**

* * *

**

(1) « Where is Brian ?" " Brian is in the kitchen!" Si vous n'avez pas vu le spectacle de Gad Elmaleh, je vous le conseille, ça fait trois semaines qu'avec des amies et mon frère on s'en ressort des phrases à tout va.

Bon, c'est fini, dîtes-le que je suis folle, lol.(parce que c'est vrai :p)

Biz, et peut-être à plus si vous décidez de me laisser un 'ti commentaire.:)

:EDIT: Après mûre réflexion, quelques reviews et un passage chez le dentiste (mais ça on s'en fout) j'ai décidé qu'il se pourrait que je donne quelques renseignements sur ce qu'il se trouve sur la photo à ceux qui m'envoient des reviews (si vous êtes en anonyme bah, laissez moi votre mail, ou je sais pas lol, je me débrouillerai :p)

A présent vous pouvez aussi me traiter de garce pour cet odieux chantage! hihi... :p Mais je vous rassure, je pense qu'on peut très bien se passer de ces renseignements, d'ailleurs à la base je ne comptais pas en donner, afin de laisser libre court à votre imagination, huhu.


End file.
